


WARCRAFT IV - Escape from a Doomed Realm (Night Elf Revelations 2)

by Illedon



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, Warcraft II, Warcraft III, Warcraft: Orcs & Humans
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illedon/pseuds/Illedon
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.





	1. Watchers Reunite

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warcraft or any of its lore characters and settings.
> 
> My own fanfiction stories for a WARCRAFT 4.  
> I first wrote and uploaded my Warcraft fanfictions at the year 2015.  
> I've deleted it all up and rewrote it again as updates to all of my writings.  
> It took quite a while before I uploaded anything due to the fact that I finished up multiple stories first.
> 
> WRITING STRUCTURE: My stories are NOT written in a typical novel form of writing. The way I wrote my stories is like how a Warcraft game (NOT WoW) is played, only in a form of words.

After a few months of being imprisoned in a dark chamber in the Black Citadel on Outland, Maiev Shadowsong has recently been unexpectedly freed by Illidan Stormrage. With the dire situation on Outland, the warden seeks to find her lost comrades somewhere in the wilderness of Mountains of Flame and escape from Outland through the recently reopened Dark Portal. Coming from the Black Citadel, the warden hurriedly went straight due west with no dull moments, and it did not take long before she finally reached her destination. At the early hours of dawn on Outland, Maiev has finally step foot into the border foothills of the Mountains of Flame after tirelessly running since last night she was freed by Illidan. Upon reaching the borders of the mountains, Maiev immediately went on to search for her surviving warriors that are hiding somewhere upon the wild and unfamiliar region.

The Mountains of Flame is an isolated region with lots of small inactive volcanic vents and magma rocks around the areas, yet teeming with life of various forest plants and local creatures of Draenor that have survived after the catastrophic explosion of the planet. Despite the shattering of Draenor, various creatures such as salamanders, fel boars, wolves, clefthoofs, sporelings, fireflies, and doom beasts have since resided on the isolated forested range. The Mountains of Flame are also the home of the few surviving Arakkoa, a bipedal and intelligent native avian race on Draenor that somehow resembles the serene race of wildkins in Azeroth. The mountains ranges were also once part of the territorial lands of the Bonechewer Clan, on which until they left it after the destruction of Draenor.

The warden thoroughly searched around the forests for several hours until she finally found a small night elven base located in a hidden isolated area of the forest. At last, Maiev has found her missing warriors in Mountains of Flame. Though not many remain, the warden is pleased to once more see her surviving comrades alive and hidden from danger. Wasting no time, Maiev quickly approaches the outpost of her comrades. The night elven Watchers in the camp immediately sense the presence of Maiev. Upon seeing the warden approach their base, the night elven Watchers are all completely surprised upon seeing her alive and free after the past few months that she was a prisoner of Illidan.

Huntress: "Who the?! Could this truly be?! Merciful Goddess! Look my sisters! It's the mistress!"

Maiev: "Ishnu-alah, my brave warriors. How it is good to see you all once again after all this time!"

Archer: "Mistress Shadowsong, you have returned! But how is it possible?! We thought you to be dead all this time. We thought Illidan already killed you when he brought you to the Black Citadel."

Maiev: "No, sister. Illidan kept me alive, but as a prisoner. All the past months, I was locked within a dark cell just as what I did to him before for ten thousand years long. That is until last night, onto my surprise, Illidan freed me and told me about all of you, so I made my way here to find you all."

Huntress: "Illidan freed you?! Despite all this time we've had our strife against him! How? Why?!"

Archer: "Why would Illidan free you? He has been our foe for so long. Even the time that he asked us to serve him, we refused yet he spared our lives by just banishing us. Now, he has… freed you?"

Maiev: "It is as much a surprise to me as it is to any of you, but that does not matter now. What is important now is that I have returned to all of you, and we can now leave this cursed wasteland for good. There is a reason why Illidan freed me, and it is not an act of merciful will. He is fighting a losing war against the forces of the Burning Legion, and with it, I sensed desperation upon Illidan."

Huntress: "Yes, mistress. Even from this isolated region, we did heard about the resurgence of the demons and fel orcs, and how Illidan and his servitors are battling them. But tell us, mistress, how did it came to this? Illidan and his armies have defeated Magtheridon when they invaded this place. Now, the scales have turned. How is it the demons and fel orcs were able to claim the upper hand?"

Maiev: "After the defeat of Illidan and his armies back in Northrend, they returned to this place to plan another assault against the Scourge. Illidan planned to use the remaining demons and fel orcs of Magtheridon as weapons against the undead but the wretched curs betrayed him. The demonlord Kil'jaeden had sent his agents to aid the former warriors of the Pit Lord on putting an end to Illidan. What is worse for Illidan is that he has lost much of his strength and powers. There is a curse inside him. A dark curse that he received from his battle against the human death knight champion of the Lich King. Now, the Legion plan to reclaim Outland, and take revenge upon Illidan and his forces."

Archer: "This cannot be! Mistress, if that happens then it shall be the end of us all as well. If Illidan and his forces fall, the demons and fel orcs will once again rule over this shattered world, and there is a high chance that they may find us here! This hidden place shall no longer guarantee our safety!"

Maiev: "Which is why we must move out and leave this barren wasteland as soon as we can. There is no guarantee that Illidan and his forces could win against the Burning Legion. Even as we speak, the demons and fel orcs are closing in around the Black Citadel, with the purpose of reclaiming it. If they succeed in retaking the citadel, then the Legion would win the war. When that happens, we will all be doomed in these lands. We must leave this shattered place, and return to our own world."

Huntress: "Return to Azeroth? But mistress, is there any way out of this place? We first came here when we chased Illidan though his own magical portal. Now, there is no other way for us to leave!"

Maiev: "Fear not, sisters! There is a way for us to escape Outland and return home. Far to the south stands the Dark Portal, the very gate that led the orcs to our world. The demons have reopened the Great Portal, and we could use it to finally go back to our own world! This is the reason why Illidan freed me. Out of his desperation, he has given us this chance to survive and return home so we can prepare ourselves for the Legion if he fails to defeat them here. Reclaiming Outland is just the first phase of the Legion's plans. The demons intend to launch another massive invasion upon our world through the Dark Portal that they reopened, and with Outland serving as their primary stronghold."

Archer: "Another demonic invasion?! No! They plan to succeed in where Archimonde had failed!"

Maiev: "Yes. With our few numbers here, there is not much that we could do in this place. For the sake of our world, I hope for a miracle that Illidan and his servants may find a way to win this war. But whether he wins or not, I shall make sure that we survive, and escape through the Dark Portal. We must be careful in our plans to escape, and we still have some time to formulate a safe strategy."

Maiev is pleased upon finally reuniting with her remaining Watchers in Outland after a few months of being imprisoned in the Black Citadel. However, the war on Outland that goes between Illidan's forces and the Burning Legion has yet to be concluded in an upcoming battle for the Black Citadel. With it, Maiev and her Watchers are thinking of a safe strategy for their soon escape from Outland. The next day, within the base of the Watchers, Maiev and her comrades have finally formed a well thought out and a bold plan. The warden is now making her final instructions for her own warriors.

Maiev: "The Dark Portal lies far to the south of Hellfire Peninsula. Getting there will take us some time. At this point, most regions on Outland is overrun by the demons and fel orcs. We cannot risk confronting any of their warriors in the open so we must find a way to reach the Dark Portal without being noticed by the armies of the Burning Legion. We are no match against their numbers. Though most of their forces would soon be fighting against Illidan at the Black Citadel, we still have to be cautious in our every move for we are not guaranteed in our safety when we are crossing the open."

Huntress (1): "You are right, mistress. We need to be careful in every move. What should we do?"

Maiev: "We need to be vigilant and aware of all the things happening on Outland. I shall form two small parties. The first group will go south and survey the lands around the Hellfire Peninsula. We need to look for a clearing and a safe route before we can even leave the safety of these mountains."

Huntress (1): "Alright, mistress. I will take a small party with me and head on to the borders of the Hellfire Peninsula. We will scout the region, and see if there is a safe path towards the Dark Portal."

Maiev: "The second group will head near the Black Citadel. It is crucial that we know of when the demons and fel orcs will attack the stronghold for that would be the right time to make our escape."

Huntress (2): "Yes, mistress. My party and I will make our way to the citadel and keep watch from a safe distance. The upcoming battle for the Black Citadel would surely serve as a great diversion."

Maiev: "Yes, and so it is imperative that you Watchers be able to return and make a report for any chance that we could make our escape. I will remain here with the others and make the preparations need for our soon departure. Move out, and be careful, my warriors. Goddess watch over you all."

Archer: "The rest of us here at the base shall begin preparing everything we would need, mistress."

The first group of Watchers is a small party of huntresses, dryads, and druids of the talon. The first party immediately move out and went on their way towards the Hellfire Peninsula to scout the area and monitor the demonic and fel orcish activity in the region. The agile movement of the huntresses and dryads would enable them to reach Hellfire Peninsula quicker, and the druids of the talon could morph into storm crows that would enable them to fly and survey the areas easier. At nightfall, the second small group of Watchers made their way towards the Black Citadel. The group consists of just three huntresses as they will wait and observe the imminent war battle between Illidan's forces and the armies of the Burning Legion from a safe distance. Maiev and the rest of the Watchers that have been left in the camp made the preparations needed for the upcoming exodus back to Azeroth.


	2. Unexpected Encounters

Four days later, within the base of the Watchers, Maiev and her warriors are nearly finish in making the preparations for their soon departure. Maiev continues to wait for the return of her own warriors that she sent out on various important scouting missions. While patiently waiting for the return of her comrades, Maiev and her troops suddenly heard sounds of strange unknown voices around the forests near the base. The Watchers instantly alert themselves from the unknown creatures nearby.

Archer: "Mistress, it has been three days since you have sent out our comrades to scout the Hellfire Peninsula, and to keep a close watch at the Black Citadel. I wonder what they have seen out there."

Maiev: "We must trust time for them to return and reveal what they had discovered, sister. It won't be long now before they return to us. I just hope that they are all safe out there. I cannot let-…"

Unknown Voice (1): "There, we have caught more. Let us bring them back to the village quickly."

Unknown Voice (2): "Our meat supplies will be increased. We can breed more pigs in the farms."

Archer: "Mistress, did you hear that? Those voices, they sound like orcs and they seem to be near!"

Maiev: "Fel orcs! Damn! It seems those wretched curs have ventured in these mountains! I thought they would be attacking the Black Citadel by now! Tighten our defenses and brace yourselves, my warriors! We must find those wandering fel orcs before they discover us! I shall not allow them to jeopardize our escape! We will find and slay them before they get a chance to call reinforcements."

Sensing the presence of unfamiliar people nearby, Maiev forms a small party of warriors consisting of archers, dryads, huntresses, and druids of the claw. Maiev and her warriors leave their base, and cautiously search out the forest to find where the unknown voices have come from. After taking a few steps out of the base, Maiev and her party spotted a small group of people upon an open ground that have captured a few wild fel boars in the forest. However, on to the surprise of the night elves, the creatures that they have found are not exactly of what they have thought. The creatures are not the red fel orcs of the Legion as what they had expected, but are rather normal green-skinned orcs.

Archer: "Mistress, we found the orcs. But look, they do not appear to have the demonic red skins."

Maiev: "Yes. I sense no demonic essence in them. They are clearly not fel orcs as we had thought."

The small band of orcs consists of a few raiders that have ensnared some wandering wild fel boars, and two young orc commanders. One of the orc commanders is a strong warrior, and the other one is an elite shaman. Standing upon a safe distance behind some large trees, the night elves cautiously and silently observe the small band of orcs. Shortly after, the orcs noticed the presence of the night elves that are watching them. The orc warrior commander strongly calls out the spying night elves. At that moment, Maiev calmly walks out from behind a tree and reveals herself to the band of orcs. The rest of the Watchers also calmly revealed themselves to the orcs, and stood behind the warden.

Garm: "We will have an abundant supply of meat for the clans. Bring all these boars to the village!"

Jorin: "Hold, Garm! I sense a strange unfamiliar presence nearby! It is as if we are all being watch!"

Garm: "Wait! I do feel it as well! They seem to be in a group! Show yourselves whoever you are!"

Maiev: "Rest easy, orcs. Lower your weapons. It would be unwise for you to challenge us here."

Jorin: "So you are the ones who are spying on us! Tell me, are you a friend, or are you a foe?"

Maiev: "It depends on what you wish it to be. Though we intend no harm, my people and I are not one to back down from a fight. Then again, we are the ones to be startled by your sudden presence."

Garm: "We are here to hunt some pigs for our food supply. Who might just you be, stranger? From what I see in you and your kin, I say you look like elves, but you seem different from the ones we know that are allies of the humans. You are taller and more savage. Your skin looks also different."

Maiev: "I am Maiev Shadowsong, and they are my comrades, the Watchers. Yes, like the ones you know of, we are elves, but we call our kind as night elves. We have also come from the same world of the humans and high elves that you fought long ago, but we are different from the elves that you remember. We night elves are superior and stronger than any other elf that you have faced before."

Jorin: "Night elves? In all those times we fought the Alliance, we never heard nor saw any of your people before. I am Jorin Deadeye, son of Kilrogg Deadeye, chieftain of the Bleeding Hollow clan.

Garm: "And my name is Garm Wolfbrother, son of Fenris the Hunter, chieftain of the Thunderlord clan. I must admit, we never imagined to see anything and anyone like your people on these lands."

Maiev: "And we are just as surprised as you. We thought that all of the orcs on this shattered world have already been cursed by the demons, and are fighting for the Burning Legion. I never expected to even see a normal orc here. I thought you have all turned into those demonic red-skinned orcs."

Jorin: "Not every one of us had been turned into fel orcs, Lady Shadowsong. There are those of us who refused to submit to the Pit Lord Magtheridon. We rallied the surviving remnants of our clans and fled to these mountains. We have lived on these forests ever since, hidden from those demons."

Maiev: "Well, I must say that I am surprised, I thought that all of you orcs would have gladly given yourselves to the control of the Legion, given that there is no hope of future left in this dead world."

Garm: "I do not suppose you would know much about our race or our shattered planet, night elf?"

Maiev: "Why, I do know enough that my people were forced to ally with your brethren on Azeroth. Like this land, the Legion recently returned and invaded our world. Your brethren fought valiantly, and as much I hate to say it, we would not have defeated the demons without the aid of the Horde."

Jorin: "What?! The Horde, you say?! Impossible! I thought that the Horde was finished a long time ago! So our people that are on Azeroth have survived after all, and they have reformed the Horde!"

Maiev: "Yes, and my kin fought alongside both your brethren and the Alliance against the Legion."

Garm: "What?! The Alliance? Are you saying that our brethren had fought alongside the humans?"

Maiev: "Indeed, and though it may be surprising for all of you, know that I speak of only the truth."

Jorin: "This can't be true! Our own kin fighting side by side with the humans after all the old years of wars and bloodshed! Unbelievable! Never did we thought of ever hearing such tale in our lives!"

Garm: "This must be joke, night elf! There is no way for our kin to fight alongside by those humans and their allies! Only traitorous fools such as the Laughing Skull would consort with the Alliance!"

Maiev: "Your affairs with the humans are beyond us, orc! Never did we cared about your old wars against the Alliance! I will not force anyone of you orcs to believe if you do not wish to do so, but know that we were there to witness everything that happened for it was in our homeland where my people fought alongside your kind and the humans against the Burning Legion. Furthermore, there is no point for me to spell out lies upon my words. My warriors and I shall soon leave your shattered world behind. I am sure even all of you here already know that these lands are doomed. The Legion is retaking Outland, and if they succeeded, all hope left for survival will be lost upon these lands."

Jorin: "Yes, even as we hide on these mountains, we know everything that has been happening on our own world. The strange serpents and the elves that allied with the draenei are losing in the war against our former brethren and the demons. The leader of the serpents and the elves, the one called Illidan who defeated the Pit Lord Magtheridon in the Black Citadel, seems to be in a disadvantage."

Maiev: "And with it, I will not risk the lives of my people in these lands. We shall be leaving soon. The serpents are called naga, and they are our enemies from Azeroth. Their leader, Illidan, used to be a night elf like us, but he dabbled in demonic powers that transformed him into what he is today. I have a sworn mission to capture Illidan, and lock him up for his crimes. He channeled a portal to escape into this dead world, and we had followed him. Regretfully, I failed in my quest of capturing him as he became the new ruler of Outland, but none of that even matters now. The Legion is about to retake Outland. Even as we speak they may already be fighting against Illidan and his forces at the Black Citadel, but this time, the demons and fel orcs are on the winning edge of this war. There is no other choice left for us. We will be escaping from this place, and return to our world by using the Dark Portal that the demons have reopened recently. The gate that led your people to Azeroth."

Garm: "So the rumors are true then! After all these long years, the Dark Portal had been reopened!"

Maiev: "Yes, it is all true. I have told you orcs as much as I can tell you of what you wish to know. Our time grows short, and it is time to end this discussion. We will now head back to our base, and leave you here peacefully. Soon, you will not see a mere shadow from anyone of us in these lands."

Jorin: "Wait, just one last thing, Lady Shadowsong. This newly reformed Horde that you have told you us about. Where are they now? Did any of our brethren survived the battle against the Legion?"

Maiev: "Yes, they have. They have settled upon the same land as where we live. We call our lands as Kalimdor. Our homeland lies to the far west, across the Great Seas from the land of the humans."

Jorin: "Hmm, very well. We are grateful for all that you have told us. We have learned many things from you that we never have even expected all this time. We bid you farewell, Lady Shadowsong."

Garm: "We wish you all the luck in returning to your world, night elves. As for us, no matter what happens, we cannot abandon our land and our people. Outland is all that we have left of our world."

Maiev: "For your sake, I hope these forests continue to shield you from the attention of the Legion. If the demons reclaim Outland and decide to attack these mountains, there will be nowhere left for your clans to hide. You will either fall to their numbers, or you will be turned into fel orcs as well."


	3. Return to Azeroth

After the unexpected yet peaceful confrontation with a group of orcs in the forests, Maiev and her warriors head back to their base, leaving the orcs behind to continue their own task. Upon returning to the camp, the Maiev and her Watchers finish all the needed preparations for their soon departure. Later at night, the group of the huntresses, which were assigned to scout and keep a close watch at the Black Citadel, finally returned to the base in the Mountains of Flame. The huntresses report to Maiev of a dire news with regards to the status of Illidan and his forces as well as the Black Citadel.

Maiev: "Elune-adore, sisters! You returned at last. What are your reports about the Black Citadel?"

Huntress: "Mistress, Illidan and his forces are now fighting against armies of the Legion. The battle have started a few nights ago, and it is still ongoing as we speak. The defenses of the Black Citadel are quite strong, and strangely, Illidan seem to have recruited some humans on his side. We do not know where the humans came from, but regardless of that, Illidan and his armies are still having a hard time in battling the vast numbers of demons and fel orcs. The forces of the Legion have taken over the courtyard of the citadel, and are now launching their attacks towards the inner chambers."

Maiev: "This does not bode well for Illidan. They may be still holding out for now, but the demons and fel orcs have the upper hand. Those humans that you saw at the Black Citadel are the remaining warriors of the Alliance Expedition that had been sent here to fight the orcs long ago. It seems that even with the aid of those veteran soldiers, Illidan still could not turn the scales into his favor. The forces of the Legion have greatly bolstered their numbers by bringing in a huge battalion of demons from the nether. It would take a great miracle for Illidan and his minions to have a chance to win."

Archer: "Mistress, what shall we do now? It is possible that Illidan could not win this battle. Sooner or later, the demons and fel orcs may finally conquer the citadel and reclaim the whole of Outland."

Maiev: "Fear not, sister. When that happens, we will all be gone in this cursed place. Now that we know the state of the Black Citadel, we only await for the return of the others that went on to scout the Hellfire Peninsula. I just pray that they found a way there for us to reach the Dark Portal safely."

Early the next morning, a druid of the talon, who is one of the scouts to the Hellfire Peninsula, has returned to the camp in his storm crow form. Having flown all the way from the borders of Hellfire Peninsula, the druid of the talon morphs to his night elf form. He makes a report to Maiev of a yet good news with regards to the areas around the Hellfire Peninsula. The night elven scouts found a possible way to get to the Great Portal with a minimal risk of danger from the forces of the Legion.

Druid of the Talon: "Ishnu-alah, Mistress Shadowsong. I've come to inform you that we had found the location of the Great Portal. Though there are a few small groups of demons roaming in Hellfire Peninsula, we should have little problem of bypassing them. Our group has built a small checkpoint upon a safe site at the borders of Hellfire Peninsula. The rest of my group are waiting for us there."

Maiev: "Well done, my warrior! You have all successfully secured our way to escape this land! A small number of those cursed demons should not be a problem for us. We could easily destroy any group of demons that will stand in our way towards the Dark Portal. We are all settled then! Come, my warriors! The time has come for all of us to finally leave these lands! Let us move out at once!"

The Watchers waste no time, and instantly begin their exodus. Moving out through the forests, the night elves head towards the southeastern direction, heading towards Hellfire Peninsula. The druid of the talon that is a part of the scouting group has morphed back into a storm crow, and flies upon the sky to lead the rest of the night elves towards the checkpoint on Hellfire Peninsula. Upon finally moving out, the Watchers feel joy on the thought that they would finally return to their own world. The next day, the Watchers stop, and rest briefly to catch their breath after straightly marching for a whole day. Completely leaving behind the Mountains of Flame, the Watchers stand atop of a hill overlooking the Black Citadel from quite a far distance. Maiev and her warriors could clearly hear the loud horrifying growls, and victory screams of the demons and fel orcs inside the Black Citadel.

Huntress: "Mistress, can you hear them?! The demons and the fel orcs inside of the Black Citadel!"

Maiev: "It is already over, sister. The battle has ended. Illidan and his forces have fallen. They are now gone. The demons and fel orcs have retaken the Black Citadel. The Legion had won this war."

Huntress: "I cannot believe it, mistress. They did everything they could yet still it was not enough."

Maiev: "Here we are who have hunted down Illidan to this dead world in order to capture and lock him up once more. But now, we stand here seeing his fall to the Burning Legion. I feel neither joy nor despair about it. I feel only nothing. Illidan is gone. All that matters now is that for us to return to Azeroth, and prepare ourselves for the possible return of the Burning Legion on our world. Now that they have defeated Illidan, and reclaimed Outland, their next plan is to launch another invasion on our world. There is no reason for us to stay in this place any longer! Let us be on our way before they discover us here! We must get to the Dark Portal, and leave Outland behind once and for all!"

Having witnessed the triumph of the forces of the Legion at the Black Citadel, the Watchers wasted no time, and hurriedly went on their way towards Hellfire Peninsula. With the demons and fel orcs ruling over Outland once more, the night elves are more than eager to flee from the shattered world. Luckily for the Watchers, they have not encountered even a single demon or fel orc upon their way to Hellfire Peninsula. With it, the night elves are able to straightly move along quick and unnoticed.

The next day, Maiev and all of her warriors have finally reached the northern borders of the Hellfire Peninsula. Arriving upon the site of the safe checkpoint, Maiev is greeted by the rest of the scouting group that have been waiting for her arrival. With the arrival of the rest of the Watchers, the scouts made a report to Maiev with regards to the current status of Hellfire Peninsula. The group of scouts recently saw strange sudden appearances of Alliance troops and draenei warriors within the region.

Huntress: "Elune-adore, Mistress Shadowsong! You have finally made it! There is something you must know. There used to be demon patrols tirelessly roaming in this region. That is until yesterday when an army of Alliance soldiers and draenei warriors appeared from out of nowhere, and crushed all of the demons. We were surprised for we never expected to see them here on Hellfire Peninsula. We have been scouting this region for days, and we never saw any signs of the Alliance and draenei warriors before. It is as if that they just somehow appeared within this region from out of nowhere."

Maiev: "You saw an army of the Alliance and draenei troops here? Tell me. Where are they now?"

Huntress: "Last we saw them, they were heading to the south. It seem that they have also went for the Dark Portal. Still, it is strange that they just suddenly came on this region from out of nowhere."

Maiev: "I think know! Those Alliance and draenei warriors that you saw must have come from the Black Citadel! They were the ones who fought alongside Illidan! With the demons and the fel orcs winning over the citadel, Illidan must have decided to save their lives, and teleported them here to survive from the Legion. That sure is quite surprisingly noble for Illidan. Regardless, this is a good news for all of us, my warriors! With the passing of the Alliance and draenei troops here, we should have no problem reaching the Dark Portal! Now, the demon patrols are all dead! The way is clear!"

Having no signs of demons nearby, the night elves head for the southwest, towards the Dark Portal. After two days of marching, the Watchers finally arrived on the Dark Portal. Having been reopened by the demons, the Dark Portal once again serves as a link between the shattered planet of Draenor, and Azeroth. The gate would lead the Watchers to the Blasted Lands that was once known as Black Morass in the southern continent of the Eastern Kingdoms. Though it is yet far from their homeland of Kalimdor, the Watchers would at least feel the joy and comfort of being back in their own world. Wasting no time, Maiev and her warriors quickly pass through the Great Portal, and instantly arrive on the Blasted Lands. After months of residing on Outland, the Watchers are now back on Azeroth. Returning to Azeroth at a time of dusk, the Watchers did not stay idle as they quickly move through the darkness of the evening skies, and vanish into the night totally unseen and unnoticed by anyone.

Maiev: "At long last, we have done it! After months of languishing in those barren wastelands, we are finally back here on our own world! If I am not mistaken, we are on the southern region of the human lands. As of now, it is not yet possible for all of us to sail back to Kalimdor. We must move out, and look for a safe place for us to settle. Remember, with the defeat of Illidan, the fight against the demons and fel orcs is not yet over. We shall prepare ourselves against all threats, my warriors."


End file.
